Genos
Genos 'is one of the main characters of the anime One Punch Man. Background When he was 15 he lost his family and his town, then he wanted to become stronger (like Saitama) just for hunting the cyborg that destroyed his town and killed his family. Powers & Abilities *'Incinerate: Uses his Incineration Cannons to launch a concentrated beam to rapidly heat up a target. *'High Voltage Fist': Charges his fist with electricity before punching them, which proceeds to paralyze the opponent. *'Machine Gun Blow': Delivers a barrage of punches at blinding speeds *'Rocket Punch': Fires his left arm as a projectile, connected to a cable *'Lightning Eye': Flashes an intense light from his eye, blinding the opponent *'Self Destruct': Can overload his Core to take out his opponent, at the cost of killing himself. Equipment *'Core': An orb located within Genos that is the source of his power. He can move the orb to the shoulder of his arm to increase the power of cannons. *'Incineration Cannons': Chasms in each of his palms that can fire large and powerful blasts of heat or flames towards his opponent. *'Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms': An upgrade Genos received to combat Saitama. These can fire enormous laser blasts from the palm of his hands that incinerate a large area. *'Arms Mode': A prototype weapon that Genos possesses. While they are inactive they take the form of a suitcase, but when active they can increase the size of his laser blast by moving the Core to his shoulders. *'G4': An upgrade after defeating G4 that gave Genos a massive boost in speed an power. *'Jet Boosters': A pair of boosters on the back of his shoulders that grant greater maneuverability and acceleration. Feats Strength * Blocked attacks from Armored Gorilla. * Destroyed an entire cliff. * Capable of causing damage to the Sea King. * Destroyed a huge sword. * Threw the huge G4 with his rocket punch. * Pushed a man through a building. * Stopped a massive blow from Armored Gorrilla. * His heat blasts incinerated a swarm of super mosquitoes. * Destroyed the house of evolution. Speed * Dodged attacks from the Mosquito Girl. * Overwhelmed Carnage Kabuto with his Machine Gun Blow. * Outran his own blast. * Dodged attacks from G4. * Can keep up with Speed of Sound Sonic after his upgrades from G4. Durability * Took a beating from Carnage Kabuto. * Survived having his beam blown back at him. * Survived an acid attack and a beat down from Sea King. * Got smashed through a concrete wall. * Tanked Sonic's exploding shurikens. Claims 100 of them wouldn't damage him. * Stood his ground against Saitama's landscape destroying shockwave Skill * He sensed the House of Evolution approaching. * He detected high energy from Armored Gorilla and deduced that it was a cyborg. * He claimed that the written test for the hero exam was too easy. * He detected Saitama during their sparring match. * He sensed Sonic approaching. * Defeated Armored Gorilla, who claimed he was the third most powerful member of the House of Evolution. Weaknesses * He might run out of energy. * Being turned into modern art * If the Core is destroyed, Genos will cease to function * Like Saitama, he never spends any time training martial arts, leaving him completely lacking of martial arts skills. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Web Comic Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Madhouse Category:Completed Profiles